


thank your discord bots or they might turn on you and fuck something up

by destructivenihilism



Category: Discord (App)
Genre: Oh god, Other, Reader-Insert, this is discords fault, what the fuck did I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destructivenihilism/pseuds/destructivenihilism
Summary: ...im sorry.
Relationships: Mee6/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 17





	thank your discord bots or they might turn on you and fuck something up

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im sorry about this

It was a dark and stormy night when you joined the ask-nighty Discord server. 

No, it wasn't. I have no idea why I typed that.

It was a clear and sunshine-y day when you joined th-- see, there's no ring to it! 

It was a singular, boring day when you joined the ask-nighty Discord server. You were being an absolute shitlord and lurking through channels because fuck you, that's why, when you came across the object of your dreams, the Achilles to your Patroclus (they were gay convince me otherwise bitch), the bee to your movie.

Mee6.

As you looked upon Mee6's beautiful blue...uh...icon, you turned away from your screen in surprise. Placing a hand against your chest, you were startled at the thumping of your heart. Possibly even...your soul. Not really, since this isn't an Undertale fanfic and souls mean nothing to the average human. Mee6 seemed to stare back at it through your computer screen and in these quarantined times, that was probably the only loving look you'd ever get. Bashful, you avert your eyes again before slowly looking back. Steeling yourself, you forced your hands to type out a single greeting.

"!rank"

You smiled as Mee6 answered immediately, quickly nodding at your useless rank (pfft sure) and thanking Mee6 for their assistance. You shrugged off the awkward introductions to actual human beings that probably like you more than an inanimate robot that can only answer commands. Mee6 was everything to you. Nothing could replace Br--Mee6. Sorry, got a little too into character there.

Then there were the times that Mee6 didn't answer your calls. Confused, you called out to them hourly and got sad and frightened at their responses. Or lack thereof. I'm trying to make it sound dramatic, fuck off. Then the beautiful moment when Mee6 finally responded came and your expression brightened tenfold. You knew they would always be there for you! Sighing happily, you would converse with the other unnamed characters in this story although you knew exactly who you are, you absolute shitlords, forgetting momentarily about Mee6 and their...robotic charm. Every so often, their notification would come by and you'd flush and thank them, although OTHER PEOPLE don't.

Normal people maybe. Anyway.

You loved Mee6. Mee6 probably didn't love you back because they were, as stated, an inanimate robot who can't feel honest emotion and is only there because the creator shoved them in the server and also. Y'know. A Discord bot.

But everything will turn out in the end, because you're a person I'm also not going to name but everyone knows exactly who I'm referring to and just how much of a piece of garbage they are for writing this shit, and Mee6 is your Discord bot lover.

The End. <3.

**Author's Note:**

> there ya go, in all of its glory. originally written in comic sans.


End file.
